1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a capturing lens system, and more particularly, to a compact capturing lens system used in electronic products or a capturing lens system in three-dimensions imaging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the popularity of portable electronic products having photographing function, the demand of compact imaging lens system has grown. Generally, the sensor of a general photographing camera is none other than CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or CMOS device (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor device). Furthermore, advances in semiconductor manufacturing technology have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and therefore lead compact imaging lens systems to higher resolution. In the meantime, the demand for better image quality is also increased.
A conventional compact photographing optical lens assembly, in order to reduce manufacturing costs, is usually composed of a two-lens structure, such as a two-lens imaging lens assembly disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 7,525,741. However, two-lens structure has limited ability in correcting aberrations, which is unable to satisfy the demand of high level imaging modules. On the other hand, utilizing too many lens elements in the assembly will also be difficult for the total track length of the lens assembly to stay compact.
To obtain high image quality while maintaining the compact feature of the lens assembly, photographing optical lens assembly with three lens elements proves to be the solution. U.S. Pat. No. 7,564,635 discloses a photographing optical lens assembly with three lens elements. However, three lens elements of the lens assembly are all positive refractive lens elements, which make it difficult to correct the aberration (such as chromatic aberration) in the system and the image quality is compensated. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a photographing optical lens assembly that features high image quality without having a long total track length and applicable in portable electronic products.